Pseudo photography involves the production of images that display the photographic subject in various perspectives. Cameras utilized for pseudo photography are typically adapted to produce panoramic, high-vision, and classic, i.e., conventional full-frame, images. A specific type of image is generated by developing an exposed frame of photographic film in a particular manner. Cameras adapted for pseudo photography usually comprise some means for selectively masking the camera's viewfinder. This selective masking furnishes the camera user with a viewfinder image that approximates the image selected to appear on the finished photographic print.
So called "APS" (Advanced Photo System) film (also known as an "SSU film strip") is one type of film that has been adapted for pseudo photography. APS film is usually available in the form of an APS film cassette (also known as an "SSU film strip loaded cartridge"), and cameras that employ such cassettes are known as APS cameras. APS cameras typically have a selector switch for selecting the format, i.e., panoramic (P), classic (C), or high-vision (H), in which an exposure is to be developed.
Cameras employed in pseudo-photography, including APS cameras, typically comprise some mechanism by which a coded pattern of markings indicative of the selected format is placed on the edge of the film frame, away from the main photographic image. The marking pattern is utilized during the developing process as an indication of the type of image that the camera user desires to appear on the finished print. The marking pattern is usually produced by selectively exposing small areas on the film surface to natural (ambient) or artificial light.
Cameras which utilize ambient light to produce the coded marking patterns may comprise one or more light pipes. Light pipes convey ambient light to the film surface upon the opening of the camera's shutter. Masks are usually employed to selectively block one or both light pipes. This selective blockage produces the coded pattern that corresponds to the type of image selected for a particular frame of film.
APS cameras utilized for pseudo photography include low-cost, "single-use" cameras, i.e., cameras that are purchased with a pre-loaded film supply and are returned for development of the film at a later time. Single-use cameras and single-use APS cameras are well-known in the art (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,733 and 5,832,311, each of which is incorporated herein by reference its entirety). Simplicity of operation and low mechanical complexity are considered advantageous in low-cost, single-use cameras. Furthermore, compact external dimensions are considered a highly desirable quality in this type of camera.
Single-use cameras are usually made of plastic. Film is pre-loaded into a single-use camera during the camera's manufacturing process. The film-loading procedure is similar to that for a conventional 35 mm camera, i.e., the film is loaded from the rear of the camera, and some type of cover is then sealed in place. The rear cover of a single-use camera is typically sealed using adhesive, screws, thermal bonding, or some type of locking mechanism. Packaging, such as paper, cardboard, or plastic, is usually placed around the camera body so that the film cannot be removed without destroying at least part of the packaging and, in some cases, part of the camera. Furthermore, film cannot readily be reloaded into the sealed camera without at least partial destruction of the packaging or the camera.
Various means have been employed to integrate viewfinder and light-pipe masks in a manner that minimizes amount of internal camera volume consumed by the masks and their associated hardware. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,997 discloses a plate upon which a series of viewfinder masks are disposed in a co-linear arrangement. The plate translates laterally within the camera body, along a substantially straight line. This translation selectively brings the various viewfinder masks into alignment with the viewfinder. The plate further comprises "extension sections" of various widths. The extension sections translate linearly, and selectively cover two light pipes in a manner that produces a series of masking patterns on a frame of photographic film. The masking plate described in this patent is not disposed around the picture-taking lens of a camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,994 describes a circular plate comprising a plurality of viewfinder masks. The masks are selectively rotated into alignment with a viewfinder to define various fields of view for a camera user. The circular plate does not comprise light-pipe masks. Furthermore, the plate is rotated by way of a knob disposed in the center of the plate, thereby precluding the installation of the plate around the picture-taking lens of a camera.
A single masking-element disposed around the picture-taking lens offers the potential for significant reductions in the amount of internal camera volume needed to accommodate the masks, thereby leading to a camera of smaller overall dimensions. The present invention addresses this potential.